In a digital data encryption/decryption system for protecting data in communication channels, such as a system utilizing the algorithm described in Federal Information Processing Standard Publication 46 and available through the National Technical Information Service, it is necessary to generate and insert a key work or words into the encryption/decryption modules which terminate the secure data communication transmission path. These modules may be in the form of separate encryption/decryption modules at the computer/transmission line interface. The security of the entire system depends upon the security of the key words from the time of generation through transportation to the encryption/decryption modules and thereafter. Such security can be breached with subsequent loss of valuable data and/or unauthorized computer access resulting in monetary loss of one sort or another to the computer system owner or user. It is therefore desirable that a secure system for generating, transporting and holding of key words be made available to the data processing industry.